A Friend Behind The Screen
by TheHorrificHero
Summary: Hiccup Hates School, even when the incredibly cute new girl is sitting next to him in class. but when his friend tells him about a special site he uses, Hiccups life turns for the better. (Modern AU)
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup was laying in his bed looking up at the ceiling. His school was starting in an hour and he was not looking forward to another year of people pushing him around for little to no reason. He looked at his alarm clock which read 7:30, He scowled. He had been awake since 4 in the morning just looking at his roof worrying about how school was going to be. Slowly he got out of his bed and was greeted by his black cat cuddling up to his leg "hey toothless, you slept well?" he asked. The cat meowed in a way which Hiccup took as a 'yes'. Hiccup sighed and jumped out of bed and slowly made his way downstairs.

"Good morning Hiccup," Hiccup's father said as his son approached the table. Hiccup sighed, he has had the nickname 'Hiccup' since he was in kindergarten when he suddenly had a bad case of the hiccups during recess. The name was at one point a way to tease him but now it was just a nickname. Heck, it was probably used more than his real name. "Morning dad," Henrey said to his giant of a father. Stoick Haddock was a huge man with big bulky arms and was 7 feet tall and weighs around 200 pounds and had a big booming voice that sounded like a jet engine. Stoick had red hair and green eyes. Hiccup, on the other hand, was a small scrawny boy who was 5 foot 4 but was smaller than most of his classmates. He has green eyes like his father but his hair is auburn instead of red like Stoick. Hiccup wore a green shirt with a leather jacket and some black baggy pants which he wears to hide his prosthetic leg which he got from the 'incident'.

"So are you looking forward to the new year?" Stoick asked to which Hiccup groan, Stoick laughed "don't worry boy I'm sure the kids have grown out of there little bullying stage and will even bring you into their group with open arms" Hiccup sighed, his father was way too optimistic. They couldn't change in a few months. He didn't for sure. Stoick looked at his watch "oh is that the time! Sorry Hiccup I've got to go" he was already at the door "good luck son" Stoick shouted before shutting the door behind him. Hiccup looked down and continued eating his toast. 5 minutes later he finished, took a shower got changed and feed toothless before walking out the house, locking up and walking towards the bus stop.

As he reached the stop he saw two people talking, the first he recognised as his neighbour Fredrick but everyone called him Fishlegs. He was about 5 inches taller than Hiccup, much bulkier but he was mainly introverted but would have a great conversation with just about anyone as long as they started up the conversation. Overall he was a pretty good guy except he nerded out far too much and his constant muttering would annoy even the most carefree people. Hiccup couldn't see the face of the person who Fishlegs was talking to but Hiccup could tell it was a girl, she was wearing a blue shirt with black pants and had her blond hair in a braid. Fishlegs looked over her shoulder and noticed Hiccup and started waving " Hey Hiccup" he shouted motioning Henrey over to him. The girl looked behind her and when Hiccup looked at her he stopped dead in his tracks.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, she had the most incredible blue eyes he had ever seen and thought he could stare into them all day. Her face made his heart melt and the way she looked at him made him feel like the happiest guy in the world. Slowly Hiccup moved towards the two of them "hey Hiccup how was your holiday" Fishlegs asked him. Hiccup completely ignored him and was still looking at the girl with his mouth open a bit. Fishlegs noticed Hiccup and how he was looking and spoke up "Hiccup this is Astrid. She just moved to berk. Hiccup snapped back to reality "hey Astrid i...I'm H..Henry but my friends call m..me Hiccup" he stuttered. Hiccup thought to himself "damn I sound like an idiot why am I stuttering?". Astrid only giggled a little which made Hiccup's heart skip a beat, she had the cutest giggle he had ever heard and her smile was to die for. "It's nice to meet you Henry or can I call you Hiccup?" Astrid asked stretching out her hand. Hiccup looked at her hand for a few seconds before shaking it "yea y..you can call me Hiccup" her hand felt warm and soft.

They all talked (well Fishlegs and Astrid talked while Hiccup admired Astrid) until the bus arrived and they all hopped on. Hiccup was making his way to the back where he was suddenly tripped up. He heard the entire buss roar up laughing and someone shouting "nice fall peg leg!". That 'someone' was Scott AKA: Snotlout the schools main bully. He was a huge jerk and loved nothing more to get on peoples bad side, he was Hiccup's bully since kindergarten and was also the reason for the nickname Hiccup which he stopped calling him that after Hiccup started liking the nickname. Oh, and he was Hiccups cousin. The name 'peg leg' was made by snot's best friends Thomas and Rachael AKA" Ruffnut and Tuffnutt AKA the Thorston twins. They gave him that nickname after the 'incident' and when Hiccup finally came back to school they ridiculed him for being the only kid in school with a prosthetic.

Hiccup quickly got up and walked to the very back of the bus which was unoccupied. He sat down, red face and looked out the window to try and ignore the taunting from the other people on the bus. Fishlegs sat beside Hiccup and sighed "I'm sorry that this is happening. If anything I think your prosthetic looks pretty cool". Hiccup sighed, he knew Fishlegs was trying to help, even if it did turn out a bit awkward "Thanks fish".

"This was going to be a long year," Hiccup thought to himself before looking at Astrid boarding the bus "but it may be better than last year"

Astrid p.o.v

Astrid had just gotten a text from her father when they were all getting onto the bus. When she got on Hiccup and Fishlegs had already decided to sit at the back. Seeing as there was no room she decided to sit next to a black haired kid. He was very bulky and wore a black shirt with black pants "hey there" he said in a smooth voice. Well, Astrid thought it was meant to be a smooth voice. "The names Scott but you can all me Snotlout" Astrid looked at his face trying to tell if he was serious or not. Deciding that he was she replied "uh..thanks...Snotlout...im Astrid" she stuck her hand out and with no hesitation, he grabbed it and shook it quite fiercely. "Behind me are the twins Rachael and Thomas," he told Astrid pointing to the two seats behind him

The two people behind pocked their heads up. It took Astrid a few seconds to tell which was the boy and which was the girl "the names Rachael but you can call me Ruffnutt" the girl said "and I'm Thomas but you can call me Tuffnutt" the bot said. They both had long blond hair and were more identical than any twins Astrid had ever seen. "I'm Astrid it's very nice to meet you both," she said to the twins "so what brings you to the fine land of berk?" Snotlout asked looking very keen on an answer "well my parents moved here for a better job so I guess that why?" she answered knowing it wasn't at all a very clear answer. Neither Snotlout or the twins seemed bothered by the vague answer and continued asking Astrid about herself. As they were talking the bus finally stopped outside the school. As everyone was getting off Snotlout put his arm around Astrid, much to her dismay she grabbed his hand and twisted it until he yelled at her to stop. After that, he got up shook his hand a bit " playing hard to get aren't ya? Well, I do love a good challenge" Astrid sighed at the big flirt next to her.

This schools going to be a lot different than she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the favourites. to be honest I didn't think many people would like the way I'm going with this story. hopefully, you will enjoy this chapter. constructive criticism is always apreciated**

Hiccup walked into the first class of the day. "English" he sighed taking a seat at the front of the class, soon everyone was walking in greeting each other and sitting down. Hiccup kept an eye out for Fishlegs who was nowhere to be seen. "Great," he said to himself. He was going to have to spend the entire year without the only person who doesn't think he's a complete waste of space. His day only got worse as in walked Snotlout, Ruffnutt and Tuffnutt. Snotlout sat behind him While Tuffnutt sat beside him and Ruffnutt sat behind her brother. Hiccup sighed and prepared himself mentally for the rough class ahead of him.

A teacher walked into the classroom and sat at the desk. She had black long hair, was wearing slim glasses and was a smart blue shirt with a white skirt "my name is Miss Smith and I will be your English teacher for the rest of the year" Hiccup couldn't help but think "well duh." suddenly Astrid burst into the room shouting "sorry I'm late I had trouble getting into my locker and I took a wrong turn" Miss Smith frowned at her "you get one pass as your new to the school miss?" "Hofferson...Astrid Hofferson" Hiccup stared at her "Astrid Haddock," he thought before instantly pushing the thought away turning red "come one hiccup you bearly know her!" he internally yelled at himself.

Astrid looked around the room and saw Snotlout pointing at the empty seat next to him. She gave an uncertain look at him before sitting in the empty seat next to Hiccup, much to Snotlouts dismay. Miss Smith looked around at the class "now because this is the first day I don't have any work for you so just sit back and talk BUT not too loudly." she said in firm voice before starting to type things onto her laptop. The class quickly got up and surrounded Astrid, asking her a bunch of questions "where did you come from" or "why did you move to berk" where the most common ones. Astrid didn't have time to answer any of them when Snotlout shooed them all away "They all just want to drool over you, but not us" he said waving to Ruff and Tuff " we are the best bet you have at surviving at this school" Astrid looked at them and smiled. They weren't all that bad and they seemed to be looking out for her even they were a little overprotective.

"Danm dude sorry," Fishlegs said to Hiccup. They were both sitting in the cafeteria at a table near a window "but at least you have Astrid beside you" Hiccup looked at him "well...yea I guess your right. But how can I talk to her she has the three toughest and scariest kids in school kicking the shit out of anyone who asks her even the smallest of questions" Hiccup sat his head down on the table "all I want is just a friend who doesn't think I'm a total loser" Fishlegs opened his mouth but was cut off by Hiccup "that isn't you" Fishlegs closed his mouth again "like you have a few different friends how did you meet them!" Hiccup asked and Fishlegs sighed "you have to promise you won't tell anyone about this" he had lowered his voice a bit "I have no one to tell " Hiccup whispered in a sarcastic tone "well there is this site called 'annon chat' and basically you fill out a form to sign up and it connects you with people that have similarities too" Fishlegs replied. Hiccup stared at him for a few seconds "really?" Hiccup said, "well what were you expecting?" Fishlegs said confused "I dunno probably some powder that magically makes someone nice to me," Hiccup said sarcastically. Fishlegs paused for a second then sighed "why don't you try it? You may find someone to hang out with during the weekends or who knows maybe at this school" before Hiccup could answer the bell rang, he and Fishlegs said goodbye to one another.

"Annon char?" Astrid asked. Her a Ruffnutt were walking towards their final class of the day "yea is a really cool website were you can talk to anyone that has similar interests with you" Astrid thought about it "how did you learn about it?" she asked Ruff "well me and my brother were just about to start high school when some older kids told us about it. We then searched it up made an account and soon we found Snotlout on it" Astrid must have looked surprised because Ruff continued "he was lonely and desperate when we started talking to us on it, I felt kinda sorry for him so we arranged to meet him and then a week later we became best friend and we've been that way since". Ruff smiled and Astrid laughed "well maybe I should try out the site. It could certainly be fun but I'm not sure Snot will like it that much" she said thinking to when he yelled at all the kids to stop 'drooling all over me'. "oh don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't find out". She winked and Astrid smiled. Out of 3, Ruff was definitely the kindest.

The final bell rang and Astrid walked to her locker and got her bag out. As she was leaving she saw a student running at her full speed. Before she could get out the way he bumped into her knocking her on her back and him, on his face. He quickly got up and grabbed Astrid's books for her "I'm s..sorry Astrid I..I didnt.." he was cut off by Astrid taking the books off him and in a slightly annoyed tone "watch where you're going" and stormed off not even looking at who hit her down.

At her house, Astrid looked around for her mother but she was nowhere to be seen. " she must still be at work" Astrid thought to herself before walked upstairs where she was greeted by a Blue masked lovebird flapping towards her whistling happily. "Hey Stormfly did you miss me?" she asked letting the bird climb from her head down to her finger. The bird chirped happily before cleaning its beak. Astrid giggled and put her bag on her bed and instantly went onto her computer and typed into the URL 'annon chat'.

"Ohhh toothless I messed up bad" Hiccup was laying down on his bed wishing he was dead "I bumped into the hottest girl in the world and the way she told me 'to watch where I'm going' there was just so much hate in her voice. What should I do bud?" Hiccup looked at toothless who was grooming himself and didn't look the slightest bit interested in Hiccup. He sighed and looked around his room and laid eyes on his computer. He thought back to what Fishlegs had said "ugh I can't believe I'm doing this" he thought to himself before moving his chair to the computer and searched 'annon chat'. He got into the website and started making an account. "Hmmm, name? Name name name". He looked around the room and saw the drawing he has off dragons. Hiccup loved dragons. They were incredible looking beast's that could tear down villages in a matter of minutes. He hovered over his drawing until he saw his favourite dragon. He then typed in the name 'Night Fury' luckily the name wasn't taken.

Astrid had finished her entire profile except for one part. she leaned back in her chair and sighed loudly. "Name," she said. She was never good at naming things. She looked around her room but could think of anything until her bird came flying down onto the front of her keyboard. "AHA," she shouted startling the bird. Astrid quickly picked her up and stroked her to calm her down "sorry for the yelling girl but you just gave me the perfect name." she typed it in and clicked the 'create account' option when right away she was thrown into a chat. "Well that was fast," she thought to herself before beginning to type.

 _You: Hi_

 _Night Fury: Hey_

 _Night Fury: First chat?_

 _You: Yea. That obvious?_

 _Night Fury: No just a guess_

 _Night Fury: It's my first chat too_

 _You: Neat._

 _You: How did you come across this site?_

 _Night Fury: A friend suggested it to me. How about you?_

 _You: Same_

 _Night Fury: Cool_

Hiccup pushed himself away from his computer. This was going nowhere. He knew the idea would be dumb. This was probably just some little kid wanting to make some friends. Then again he was some kid wanting to make friends. Hiccup sighed and went back to the computer.

 _You: This is awkward._

 _Stormfly: Tell me about it. I didn't think that talking to a stranger that may or may not be a paedophile could be so weird._

Hiccup smirked

 _You: haha. Well, I can confirm that I'm not a paedophile._

 _Stormfly: sounds like something a paedophile would say._

 _You: alright, alright. How can I convince you I'm not some creepy old man_

 _Stormfly: Hmm let me see. Well, it says on your profile you go to berk academies. Tell me some trivia only a student would know._

 _You: ok well there are about 600 students which is around the average and the lockers numbers are completely random. Considering that my friend's locker is 138 and the ones next to him are 569 and 271._

Astrid smiled. She had only gone to that school for one day but already knew this kid was not lying to her. It was pretty weird for her that the lockers were not in order. That was another reason she was late to English

 _Night Fury: now give me a reason to show that you are what you say you are._

 _You: well there is an English teacher named Miss Smith_

 _Night Fury: well ok then. That's enough evidence for me._

Hiccup smiled. This was getting better. Suddenly he heard the door slam open from downstairs. "Hiccup!" his father shouted at him "I've Brought home dinner" Hiccup sighed and typed.

 _You: sorry got to go. Dad's home with dinner._

 _Stormfly: alright then. See you later Night_

 _ **Night Fury Logged out**_

 _ **Stormfly Logged out**_

Astrid got up and stretched. "That went a lot better than I thought it would," she said to herself. She thought about looking for someone else to chat with in the meantime but she just felt like she shouldn't. She liked Night Fury even though she didn't even know anything about him other than they both go to the same school. She sat at her desk and thought. "Maybe he's in my class" she wondered while stroking Stromfly.

"So how was your first day back?" Stoick asked. "It wasn't the worst I mean the kids tripped me up on the bus but other than that it was pretty decent" Hiccup replied not adding the part about Astrid. "Well, I guess its better than them constantly seeking you out to bully" Stoick boomed. Hiccup could never get over the fact of how loud his dad was. After dinner Hiccup walked back into his room and went right to his computer. He didn't know why he wanted to talk to Stormfly but he just had this urge too.

 _ **Night Fury Logged on**_

 _You: hello you on?_

 _You: I guess not_

 _ **Stormfly Logged on**_

 _Stormfly: hey you on?_

 _You: yep_

 _Stormfly: good I wanted to ask you something_

 _Stormfly: is your English teacher Miss Smith?_

Hiccup thought for a moment before answering.

 _You: wouldn't you like to know?_

 _Stormfly: yes I would. Now tell me_

 _You: no_

 _Stormfly: what do you mean 'no'_

 _You: I mean 'no'. If you want to figure out who I am you have to find out on your own._

 _Stormfly: you meenie!_

 _You: I can be_

 _Stormfly: Well I'm going to bed now. Talk tomorrow?_

 _You: Consider it a date_

 _Stormfly: har har_

 ** _Stormfly Logged off_**

 ** _Night Fury Logged off_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup woke up and looked at the clock next to his bed. 6:30 it read. "Damn it" he muttered before getting out of bed. He was never the type to fall back to sleep after being woken up so he got up and started getting ready for another lousy day at school. "Well at least I get to see Astrid again," he thought to himself while eating his breakfast. His father was nowhere to be seen but that didn't surprise Hiccup at all. Stoick was the CEO of a large aeroplane company and he always had something to do so usually left home early and came home late. After Hiccup looked at the time he sighed. It was only 7. He still had an hour and a half till school started. He suddenly heard the sound of a message being received. He looked over to his computer and saw that Stormfly had sent him a message.

 _ **Stormfly logged on**_

 _Stormfly: hey... You online?_

 _ **Night Fury logged on**_

 _You: I am now_

 _Stormfly: I'm sorry did I wake you?_

 _You: no no it's fine. I normally wake up this early_

 _You: why are you up this early?_

 _Stormfly: well I woke up at around 6 and couldn't get back to sleep so I got ready for school and I got bored so checked to see if you were up. And look at that! You are!_

 _You: hmm I guess I'm not the only one that wakes up this early. Good to know._

Astrid didn't know why she texted Night Fury when she got the chance. She just couldn't help herself and she felt like she alway's had a lot of fun. Even if they've only talked twice.

 _Night Fury: hey...I need some girl advice_

Astrid's eyes widened. Was he really saying that? They had bearly known each other for a day and Night had already trusted her enough to ask her something like that. Slowly she started typing again.

 _You: umm well as a girl I think I can give some pretty good advice_

Astrid facepalmed. Why had she typed that to a complete stranger? She wouldn't be surprised Night started flirting with her right off the bat. Most guys she meets do.

 _Night Fury: oh..ok good. Well, you see I have a crush on this girl at my school and yesterday I was running through school because I got a call that my pet had escaped and was on the other side of town when suddenly I bumped into her knocking her onto her ass. I was apologising when she said to me "watch were your going' which wouldn't have been an issue except she said it in such an angry tone. I feel like she hates me now and I want her to forgive me. What should I do?_

Hiccup put his hands to his face. Imagine how pathetic he sounded, asking some random girl he met on the internet for girl advice. He wouldn't be surprised if she stopped talking to him then and there. After about a few minutes he was getting up to go before he heard Stormfly reply

Astrid went red with embarrassment as she saw Night Fury's message. Did she really react that badly? She was known for having zero tolerance for screw-ups but she didn't realise the guy that bumped into her was running to his escaped pet. She felt extremely bad about it.

 _You: well I guess if it was a reason such as losing your pet then I'm sure if you told her the truth she would understand._

 _Night Fury: ok thanks._

 _Night Fury: oh gosh I'm going to be later for the bus. I uh got to go. Talk to you later?_

 _You: alright see you_

 _ **Night Fury logged off**_

 _ **Stormfly logged off**_

Hiccup basically ran downstairs making sure his window was locked before he left the house locking it and running towards the bus stop. Luckily he was the first one their which was good news. "Hiccup" a voice called out to him. As he looked over his heart sank as he saw Astrid walking over to him "oh.. Hey..uh Astrid... Hi, Astrid hey…" His voice trailed off as his face went red. He quickly looked away making sure she didn't see it. "How are you today," she asked him smiling. That smile made Hiccup want to jump 20 feet into the air. "Im.. uh... Good thanks… uh how a..about you?" he managed to say. Before she could answer the bus pulled up and they both got on.

Astrid walked behind Hiccup where she saw Ruffnutt patting the spar set next to her but before Astrid could get there Snotlout tripped up Hiccup and shouted "What are you going to do about it Peg Leg? Tuffnutt and Ruffnutt both joined in chanting "Pegleg Pegleg" soon the whole bus was chanting it as Hiccup quickly took a seat at the back. Astrid looked in disgust at Snotlout who looked at her "babe what wrong"? He asked in a concerned tone. "What do you mean what's wrong! I'm fine but its poor Hiccup that's hurt". She was angry. Very angry. "Listen babe Hiccup is a nobody and I'm doing him a favour". "Oh, yea? And what's that!" Astrid asked sarcastically. Snoutlout smiled an evil smile "well if I didn't bully him he would simply be forgotten". He laughed a bit that laugh didn't last that long as he was slapped so hard the whole bus went silent. "Your a real bitch" Astrid shouted before walking to the back to tend to Hiccup. "You have to do that, "he said quietly still looking out the window. "Yes, I did. It was obvious no one else would and I hate to see my friends hurt. Hiccup looked over to her red in the face. "We are friends right?" Astrid said smiling "y..yea definitely" Hiccup replied grinning.

"Sooooo?" Fishlegs asked Hiccup as they sat down on a table in the cafeteria. "What do you mean?" Hiccup asked. "The chat. did you find anyone that you enjoyed chatting with?" Hiccup smiled "yea I found someone who actually goes to this school. But I've decided not to tell her who I am. I guess she decided the same thing because she hasn't really told me something about herself" Hiccup replied starting to eat his sandwiches. "Oh, that cool I gue...Wait a girl?!" Fishlegs basically shouted. Hiccup went red in the face. "Quiet down Fishlegs! Youll embarrass us both. Fish shut his hands over his face. "Sorry, I'm just really surprised that you managed to talk to a girl and how did you find out?

"I may or may not have asked her for girl advice"

Fishlegs froze for a few seconds "you asked a complete stranger who at the time you didn't know was a girl for girl advice?" he said slowly. "Yea I know it sounds weird but it just felt natural. It sort of felt like we had been friends for years instead of a few hours". Fishlegs sighed. "Well, whatever dude. I hope you know what you're getting into".

"I'm sorry Astrid I didn't mean to make you upset". Snotlout said trying to hold her hand which she kept refusing "It's not me who is upset its Hiccup and I want you to apologise to him" she said still very annoyed at Snotlout. After the bus ride Hiccup went his own way while Astrid went right to the first lesson where from then on Snotlout has been trying to apologise to her. "Listen, babe, I'm not going to apologise to that nobody. He doesn't deserve it after what he did to me". Astrid looked at him "what did he do?" "Well in kindergarten I took the toys he was playing with and he told me I was a jerk". Astrid looked at him to see if he was serious. Once she realised he was again she went red with anger "you're telling me you made Hiccups life a pain just because he called you a jerk!" she yelled before storming off soon followed by Ruffnutt. Snotlout looked at her walk away and was slowly approached by Tuffnutt "you know she's right. Right?" he said before walking to their next class of English.

Hiccup rested his head on his desk as he waited for the lesson to start when suddenly someone slammed their hand on his desk. As he shot his head up to see Snotlout looking particulary sad. Slowly Hiccup opened his mouth but was interrupted by Snotlout talking "listen Henry I uh...wanted to apologise for everything… I was being a huge ass over a stupid thing and...I'm sorry". "Yea same here," Tuffnutt said from beside Snotlout "and me," Ruffnutt said from behind Hiccup. Hiccup was overwhelmed. His whole life was consisted of being bullied and now those bullies were in his face apologising. He looked at Snotlout in the eyes "I'll forgive you on one condition. You stop bullying altogether". Snotlout stopped for a few seconds before sighing "alright I will" Hiccup smiled "thank you. And also call me Hiccup".

 _ **Night Fury logged on**_

 _ **Stormfly logged on**_

 _You: you wont guess what happend today!_

 _Stormfly: what?_

 _You: Snotlout stopped bullying!_

 _Stormfly: what?_

 _Stormfly: you're not joking right?_

 _You: nope he accualy did stop!_

 _You: he said it in class today_

Astrid smiled. Without relising, it Night Fury showed her they're in the same class

 _Stormfly: thats incredible_

 _Stormfly: so how did he stop? Did someone knock some sense into him?_

 _You: no he just apologised to someone and the person told him to stop bullying and he agreed._

 _Stormfly: wow that's kinda anti-climactic_

 _You: true true_

Hiccup laughed. It may have been anticlimactic but still, it was good to see not changing.

 _You: Soooo uh are you planning on revealing your identity anytime soon?_

 _Stormfly: nope_

 _Stormfly: what about you?_

 _You: not anytime soon._

Hiccup got a text and jumped onto his bed and checked his phone. Looking to see who it was he started texting

 _You: Hey fish whats up?_

 _Fishlegs: nothing just seeing how your doing_

 _Fishlegs: so how are you doing?_

 _You: good just talking to Stormfly_

 _Fishlegs: Who's Stormfly?_

 _You: the girl from annon chat_

 _Fishlegs: oh alright_

 _You: what are you doing?_

 _Fishlegs: just talking to other friends on annon chat_

 _You: isn't your computer broken?_

 _Fishlegs: yea it is._

 _You: then how are you talking to them_

 _Fishlegs: I downloaded it on the app store_

 _You: I got to go_

Hiccup switched into the app store and right away searched 'annon chat' and quickly downloaded it. Then he moved towards his computer

 _You: hey did you know there is a mobile app for annon chat?_

 _Stormfly: wait there is?_

 _Stormfly: downloading it now_

While she was downloading it Hiccup signed into the chat and waited for a message to pop up

Astrid basically ran to her phone when Night Fury had told her about the phone app. As she was downloading it she thought to herself like she had many times before "why am I doing this for someone ive never met before and probably dont even know" but the more she thought about it the more it made sense. Even though shes only talked with him for a few days shes found out they both have a lot in common than she has with most people.

Hiccup sighed as he layed on his bed looking at the ceiling again. "Whats taking her so long?" he said to himself. Right as he said that he got a message.

 _Stormfly: is this working?_

 _You: yes it is_

 _You: congratulations now there's no way you can get rid of me_

 _Stormfly: oh god!_

 _Stormfly: I didn't think of that!_

 _You: oh ha ha_

 _You: very funny_

 _Stormfly: Wait! How did it go with the girl! Did you talk to her?_

Astrid knew this guy had said nothing to her but she wanted to see if he had at least tried

 _You: Oh crap I compleatly forgot too_

 _You: ill probably do it tomorrow._

 _Stormfly: im sure she'll forgive you._

 _Stormfly: anyway I've got to go. Talk tomorrow?_

 _You: do you even need to ask?_

 _ **Night Fury logged off**_

Astrid blushed when she read his message. She realised how much she was blushing and tried to stop but just couldent. She put her phone away and looked out the window. She noticed out of all the houses she could see only one light was on and in that light she saw Hiccup, red in face and smiling like crazy. She also smiled at the sight of him and walked into her bed. She was happy for two reasons. One: Hiccup was happy he was over the bullieing and two: she felt wanted.


End file.
